vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters
|-|Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters= |-|The True Mother= Summary Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters, is described as "a primeval source of life" originating before the time of the gods, a pure sentient force creating monstrous life on any world she touches, aiming to fill the cosmos with the creatures she so loves. The Astral Sea bears silver runes telling of her return to the Prime Material to do much of the same to this world, and all the other worlds she has visited, with each tale ending in the destruction and corruption of all life she touches. When Ragnorra reaches a world, her spores infect all living things, creating blisters and pus until the creature dies, spawning more of her ravenous creations for her to adore. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly 6-B, High 6-B via prep time Name: Ragnorra, Mother of Monsters, The True Mother, The Neurotangle, The Worldskin Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Older than creation Classification: Elder Evil Powers and Abilities: |-|Ragnorra= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Life Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstract and conceptual lifeforms, incorporeal spirits and intangible elementals, purely nonexistent beings, and so on), Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1), Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation (Ragnorra corrupts positive energy and thus all living things passively), Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, Resurrection, Power Nullification (Elder Evils can completely nullify the abilities of the gods themselves), Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Body Control, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception (via Truesight, which allows viewing of the world as it truly is, nullifying abilities such as invisibility or illusions), Corruption (Type 2), Aura, Omnilingualism, Martial Arts, Death Manipulation vs Undead, Large Size (Type 1, Type 3 when fully regenerated), Magical Absorption, Transformation to True Mother, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Petrification, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gaze-Attacks, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Clairvoyance, and Reality Warping |-|True Mother= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Aura, Corruption (Type 2), Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Resurrection, Large Size (Type 3), Healing, Transmutation, Electricity Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Mid), Power Nullification, Summoning, Creation, Soul Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with abstract and conceptual lifeforms, incorporeal spirits and intangible elementals, purely nonexistent beings, and so on), Body Control, Acid Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Monstrous creatures are attracted to her supernaturally, coerced to serve her), Magma Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Petrification, Death Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Gaze-Attacks, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Clairvoyance, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level (Comparable to Father Llymic, who dropped global temperatures by ten degrees when he escaped his prison), Large Country level via prep time (She prepared for long enough to ram itself into a planet, ejecting tons of debris into the atmosphere) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to the beings capable of dodging Call Lightning and can battle those that use evasion) Lifting Strength: Varies from Class 100 (Her basic form can push nearly 51 metric tons) to Class P (Her crashing into the planet ejected such mass into the atmosphere, at over 10e16 kilograms of stone; eventually her form can expand across the planet itself) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, possibly Country Class, Large Country Class via prep time Durability: At least Small Country level+, possibly Country level, Large Country level via prep time Stamina: Godly, comparable to Elder Evils who can function for days in open combat and remain active throughout millennia to impart their will on reality Range: Up to planetary with enough control Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius (Markedly more intelligent than the Mind Flayer Elder Brains, who are members of and maintain all knowledge of a spacefaring empire who conquered the entire multiverse with technology capable of merging the multiverses themselves over one another, all while within a medieval setting) Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Disease Users Category:Biology Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Death Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fear Users Category:Acid Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Earth Users Category:Magma Users Category:Heat Users Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons